The Cullens go to Hogwarts
by KallenStadtfeldViBritannia
Summary: This story was by Starryz1221c but she allowed me to continue it. Chapters 1 through 12 are Starryz1221c chapters and I have not changed anything on them. I have left them as how Starryz1221c had them. This story is a crossover of Harry Potter and Twilig.
1. Chapter 1

**This story used to be by ****Starryz1221c**** but could no longer continue the story so I am going to continue it as best as I can. I have ****Starryz1221c**** permission to continue it so as to not have any problems with anybody or with the moderator of . Since I didn't know how to transfer the story from her account to mine I just copied the story to my account by publishing it as a new story. I asked ****Starryz1221c**** how to do it so as to not make any mistakes. The chapters 1 through 12 are written by ****Starryz1221c**** so I am going to give credit where credit is due which in this case goes to the original author of this story. The following notes are by ****Starryz1221c**** and I didn't take out because I believe that since it was**** Starryz1221c**** story I should leave the chapters that ****Starryz1221c**** wrote as they are and not change anything at all. The following notes are by Starryz1221c and put it that they were her notes by putting her names after each note. -** **TheSwordandTheRose1989**

**This is my first time writing, and I know it sucks but bear with it and give some reviews (not that I'm forcing you). It's set after Breaking Dawn. -Starryz1221c**

**Yeah I know... another stupid Cullens go to Hogwarts story. Well I started reading some and I just got so captured into the whole concept and when I searched for more I couldn't find more, so I decided to write one. I know I love cheesy stories with cheesy plotlines where a lot of people get jealous on the way. Lodes of CATFIGHT and a lot of predictable stuff. -Starryz1221c**

**The first chapter is not really about going to the Hogwarts, its more like preparing to go to Hogwarts. -Starryz1221c**

Alice POV

"Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, we're going to the mall" I shouted "Emmett hurry up, I heard that they have the new game you were talking about"

Emmett hurried down "really now I got to bring more money, Edward HURRY UP!!"

We all got into 1 car, which wasn't a pretty scene because there were 6 of us and only 5 seats. "Why do we have to go to the mall anyways?" Bella asked

"You'll see tomorrow" I replied

"No way! We are not going Alice" Edward shouted

"Let's ignore Edward and… look we already arrived, actually if you guys don't really want to shop then me and Rose will do the shopping for everyone" I said

"Me and Jasper are going to the arcade store to buy the new game" Emmett shouted

"So I guess I'll go with Bella" Edward answered

"So… lets meet back at 4 o'clock" I said

Edward POV

As we were walking into the mall, I could feel people staring at us. Everyone else seems obvious to it so I decided to not think much about it. I always hated the attention I got from everyone.

_That guy is SO my type. Maybe I should talk to him, I should wait till he is alone and then I'll talk to him_

_That girl the brunette, she is pretty cute. Better not tell my friends that, don't want to have competition._

_It's so damn noisy, those bunch of people sure are boisterous. Oh it's the rascals._

"Hey! Old man" the guy kicked the security guard "you blocking me, you know you should actually retire soon, you'll never know if this job is going to get you killed"

"Yeah!" his other friends sneered

_Maybe we should beat him up, I'm sure nobody is going to stop me. Maybe I'll even shoot him in the leg. That will be fun. Wait... terrorizing the mall would be fun, I only need to call up the gang and bring some guns, I do want a __criminal record__. Prison seems fun._

We should not get messed up with those people, not a good idea.

"Hey! Stop that, stop hurting the old man" Bella shouted to them. Oh no.

"What if we won't" Shouted one of the guy

"Then we'll... call the police" Bella replied

"Oh no, we don't what that" the leader said it with a mischievous grin.

_She's pretty cute; I'll just trash her boyfriend and take her for myself_

The guys started to walk close to us, all of then had the same look on their face. "Bella we cannot cause a scene, the best thing to do is to run away and hopefully they chase us which will let the man a chance to escape" I whispered "On a count of three in your mind, we both run away human speed. Then when were far enough we run as fast as we could back to the mall."

We ran and the guys chased us. Then I saw the old man get up and limped into the mall and I gestured and told her its time to run back to the mall.

**I LOVE YOU FOR READING TILL THE END!**

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to write more tomorrow. Next chapter will probably include the Harry Potter cast. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

**I made it! I made it to the second Chapter!! yay**

**Bella POV**

"What took you so long, I gotta go back to play my new game!" Emmett shouted

"Sorry, we had a little accident" I replied

"Whatever" Emmett uttered, suddenly Alice and Rose came back with 20 bags, each of them holding 5 in each hand.

"We're back, hurry up its nearly time for Esme to get the letter" Alice shouted, we walked quickly back to the car park and got into the car, "gosh; we might even not have enough time to pack."

Pack? I thought to myself. Whatever this is it's probably something big. Edward drove really quickly, so we were back in about 10 minutes.

"Esme wait!" Alice shouted, she gestured us and told us all to sit down "now you can read the letter" she shrieked

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that your adoptive children have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipments.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later than 31st July……

"We're going to be in the fifth year, we should keep our secret to our self, and I see that they would receive great shock when finding out our true nature." Alice said in a trance.

"I think this is not really a good idea, I'm against it" Edward stated

"Why, I think it will be a good opportunity learn some magic and get to know people, and we will not be the only ones to transfer to the fifth year and we're not exactly going there because of studying, Professor Dumbledore said that he is afraid that he might not be here to protect the school, because the ministry of magic is against him, and since we are not exactly under the ministry of magic we can do whatever we want" Alice replied.

"Fine, do what you want" Edward groaned

"Yay!" we all shouted

Esme said that since Nessie is not really their adoptive children she has no choice but to stay with Carlisle. Alice took care all the packing for me and Rose.

The next morning we went to London to buy all the stuff for school. Surprisingly the Cullens have their own bank volt in Gringotts. We still have one day to go, so Alice decided to go shopping with Rose. Me and Edward stayed in our room and read most of our school books. We also bought some books about magic; one of the books was called Wizardry for beginners. We decided that we need to learn some basic magic before going to Hogwarts. I was getting the hang of it, casting spells was actually very easy.

"Bella lets go, we're going to go through a brick wall" Alice shrieked

I was suddenly really nervous and scared, wait nervous and scared? "Jasper, please stop that" I said

"Haha! Did you see that Emmett" Jasper giggled

"Yeah! That sure was funny" Emmett replied

We all ran into the wall and appeared at platform nine and three-quarters. We took one of the compartments and sat down.

**Ron POV**

"Did you see them, they are just so gorgeous" said one of the guy back there

"Who is gorgeous?" Hermione asked

"Some people in that compartment, I bet there are probably some bloody Veela" I suggested

For some reason a lot of people, especially guys were walking around their compartment hopping to have a glance inside. Harry decided to talk to them

"You should change soon, we're nearly arriving" Harry said to them

"Thanks for telling us that, I'm Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella" Rosalie said while pointing to the others.

"Ron wanted to know if you're Veela or something" Harry asked, he pulled me into their view and they thought for a while.

"Oh gosh, no. no we're not Veela" Alice said. Alice was kind of like a small pixie, she has short spiky black hair.

"Oh we nearly there, well gotta go!" I replied. I blushed, they were pretty, but there was something not right in them.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

**YAY **NEW CHAPTER**, probably won't be writing as much tomorrow. **

**Jasper POV**

After we arrived we could see carriages with a horse looking animal. "What is that?" I asked.

"Thestrals, only those who witness death and accepted it can see them" Edward responded

"Oh! Should we pretend that we haven't seen them?" I asked again

"Don't worry, it seems that some other wizards can see them also" Alice answered

W could see the school. It was very big and scary looking. I could feel fear around some kids, I decided to calm them down because the emotions they give are kind of scary.

"Hey Bella, can you also block mental attacks from wands?" I asked, I was very curious because if she really can block mental attacks then it would be a lot easier to block some powerful attacks.

"I'm not sure, I never tried" Bella replied

Edward suddenly waved his wand, "she can block them" he said quickly.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"How am I suppose to know how I blo" Bella said

"No Love, he was talking to me" Edward said

"Unlike some people Bella and I actually practice so that we can fit in. Spells doesn't have to be spoken to be done. While you and Emmett played with your wands, and Emmett 'accidentally' snapped his, I was actually reading and studying, so that we don't look like a muggle" Edward answered

"A what?" Emmett said

"A person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world." Bella answered.

"Okay guys, our disguise is that we are born in a pureblood family and we were home schooled until we begged our parents to let us go to Hogwarts" Alice said

"Can't you think of a better disguise? And why pureblood" Edward asked

"Nope, I'll make us seem normal that we don't know much about Hogwarts" Alice replied

"We're there! We're there!" Emmett screamed

"Hush!" Rosalie shouted

**Edward POV**

We all got off the cart and a tall lady brought us in to the food room. The roof was beautiful; it had pictures of the sky. We were told that we had to complete the sorting system. We realize that we are not the only fifth year students who have to be sorted out by the hat. The hat sang a stupid song and then the lady called out the names.

After we went in, I suddenly got a lot more thoughts in my head

_Who are those people?_

_Oh wow, they even walk gracefully too _

_Maybe they are from a pureblood family_

_It is certainly an advantage to have them in our house_

_Maybe I can be friends with them, but they also look like the type that doesn't socialize with others other themselves_

_Maybe they are royalties _

_Dating one of them would be awesome_

_Their definitely from a pureblood family, maybe the Dawlish_

"Ashford, Christina" shouted the lady

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat

"Cullen, Alice" the lady said

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat

"Cullen, Edward" said the lady

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted

"Cullen, Emmett"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dames, Peter"

A really tall guy with greasy black hair and a big wart on his nose went up the stairs, I could see that he was shaking, Jasper decided to calm him down.

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted again

A few more passed and then it was Jasper's turn

"Hale, Jasper"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hale, Rosalie"

"Slytherin!"

I laughed, Rosalie fitted perfect in Slytherin with her horrible attitude. A few more passed and then it was Bella's turn.

"Oh Great! I'm in Slytherin" Rosalie said

"Swan, Bella"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted

_She was also hanging with the Hales and the Cullens; I wonder what her connection is_

_They say that they are actually all brothers and sisters; they were given different surnames so that we won't know which pureblood family they were in._

_I heard that they marry each other so that the pureblood's blood won't be tainted._

"Congrats love, now we can still be together" I said

God, sometimes human thoughts can be so illogical. Bella walked to me and said that we need to at least pretend we are eating. Bella suddenly thought of an idea.

"Edward I think our stomach ache is from the food we ate back at the muggles world, I told you that we shouldn't have eaten it, the food is all tainted, and maybe we shouldn't eat dinner tonight" Bella said

"Yeah, that is a good idea" I replied

_No dinner? Maybe the are trying to lose weight!_

"Hello! I'm Harry Potter, from the train" Harry said

"I'm Hermione; it's very nice to meet you"

_I'm feeling some lust from her Edward!_

"Hi I'm Edward and my girlfriend Bella" I replied

_Now I'm sensing some disappointment and jealousy from her, I'm also sensing jealousy from the guy with red hair and freckles_

_If he decides to be with Hermione I'll do the Bella girl, gosh what am I thinking?_

_Edward, did I tell you that we are meeting Dumbledore right after the dinner, so meet outside the Great Hall._

"Love, we're meeting outside the Great Hall after eating, to meet Dumbledore" I whispered in a low voice that only vampires can hear.

After dinner I walked with Bella and met the others.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie hissed

"The Weasley guy kept asking where we're going, so we had to walk somewhere else" I hissed back.

We walked slowly avoiding suspicions from other students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I assume that you have already made friends. I would really love that you would help and protect Hogwarts against the dark" Dumbledore said

"But what can we do? We're just vampires" Emmett said

"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be" Dumbledore spoke "As you know, the dark forces are trying to bring down Hogwarts, and I would really like you to protect Hogwarts because I believe that I might not be able to do that anymore, since you are dead you cannot be killed, unless you were torn apart"

"It would be an honor to protect Hogwarts" Alice giggled

"Ah! It's nearly time; the others would wonder where you went." Dumbledore said suddenly some music played in the hall, it was very loud "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic far beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Maybe some lessons next chapter, maybe Bella and Edward can even show off their magic skills!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and for writing the reviews

**Thanks for reading and for writing the reviews… This is gonna be very short chapter.**

**Maybe you can call this as a preview if you want!**

**Bella's POV**

When we got back there were still a lot of people awake. We suddenly became popular; everyone wanted to talk to us. I just wanted to sit down with Edward while everyone is asleep. People came to greet us, and when I mean by that I mean that everyone came and told us their names. It was late and the prefects told us to go to sleep. I went up and pretended to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to dream. Suddenly I woke up and saw Edward sitting on a chair next to me.

"Wha. What are you doing here Edward" I shouted in surprise

"hmmmm" the girl next to me hummed (she is asleep)

"Hush love, or you're wake up the others" Edward whispered

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked

"2:31 am" he replied


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

**UHHHH……. World PEACE!**

**WRITE REVIEWS (I'm not forcing you!) **

**Bella POV**

Edward went up close to me and asked "do you want to go hunting?"

"Okay" I replied

We dashed into a forest nearby, it was full of animals. I went and bit a bear and sucked half of its blood. After I finished I could see blood everywhere on my shirt. Well at least Alice won't mind.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked

"Nothing much" I answered

We both ran quickly back to our tower, where we said that we will meet at 8:30 am in the common room. I ran quickly and took a bath. I washed my clothes and let them to dry. I sat around reading a book and when it was around 8:30 I went downstairs.

"Good morning Bella" Edward greeted, I sat next to him and he kissed my hair.

"Good morning, do you want to get breakfast?" I suggested

"Sure, thought we would be eating dirt" he whispered very low so that nobody could hear him.

We walked down together holding hands, when we arrived at the table we could see Alice and Jasper already there. "Good morning" Hermione greeted, her hair was messy like she didn't have a good night sleep.

"Good morning" I answered back

We had defense against the dark arts first, our teacher was called Dolores Umbridge. She was very mean. She picked on me, Edward snapped, saying that she didn't teach us anything and Harry backed him up and the both landed on a one week detention.

By the time it was lunch, nearly everyone knew we were all couples Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and me and Edward. Most people stopped asking us out, but some people still tried hoping that I would dump Edward for them.

I was walking with Edward to the common room until I suddenly got very hot, like I have a fever. I decided to go to the toilet to check what was wrong. I asked Edward to wait for me and I walked inside. When I went in there I could see 3 girls. They were pretty in an ugly way. They look pissed off like I done something to them.

"What do you want?" I shivered

"What do you think?" one of the girls answered angrily, she has blond hair with pink highlights all over.

"We were wondering what kind of spell you cast on Edward to make him fall in love" She shouted

"I' didn't do anything" I hesitated

"Oh, so you're a succubus" she giggled

"No, I'm not a succubus!" I shouted

Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Mini Dictionary

**Mini Dictionary**

**Veela: a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to all males.**

**Succubus: is a demon, who takes the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men, especially monks, in dreams to have sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim.**

**Edward's POV**

_She's not a succubus eh! Then why is she seducing my Edward._

_Heh! She really didn't cast a spell on Eddie? Who the hell would want a girl like her._

I was trying to calm down, because Bella would not want me to rush in.

_She is such a slut._

_Maybe she does it with the Cullens to become popular_

_Maybe I should punish her a bit, drop frogs at her no that is SO not harsh enough. Maybe I should put a scar on her face. I should make whatever she eat have twice the amount of calories in it, she would certainly get fat. Maybe I should take her wand and ask Jessica to cast the no clothes spell. I'll do them all._

Now I was furious, I couldn't let my Bella suffer from this. I dashed into the girl's toilet and cast the reverse spell on them. All of them shrieked when the saw me in the girl's toilet, I was laughing, the moment was priceless. "Now girls, you shouldn't be mean to my Bella and I just cast a reverse spell on you" I growled. After listening to me they cast a hair changing spell on me to see if I really cast a reverse spell on them. Suddenly their hair turned grey. They all looked like old witches. The leader suddenly growled and shouted "This is not over, Isabella I will take my revenge when little Eddie isn't here so you better watch yourself" she hissed and ran out the door.

**Rosalie POV **

"Hey sexy, my name is Malfoy do you want to hang out?" Malfoy asked.

"eww, that is just gross who would want to date a guy with white hair!" I spoke in disgust

"As you could see, my hair is blond not white" he snapped

"Whatever, just leave me alone creep" I sneered

Everyone in Slytherin were creeps, they were all mean, self-centered and horrible. I so can't believe that I was placed here. OMG my nails, I seriously need to repaint them. Maybe I should use pink no pink is so not Slytherin. I just gotta use green and black. My hair looks lovely as usual. I should see what Alice is doing; maybe she is admiring the photos of me she has. I should also give her a pedicure; her nails are probably all wrecked from magic. I just hate the uniform, it is so unstylish. The girls here are just so ugly and unstylish; maybe because they don't have electricity here, I still can't believe that they do not use electricity here, it's pathetic that a school which is supposed to be really famous doesn't have electricity.

"Your nails are so nice" the girl next to me said. Nice, that's all she could say.

"Thanks! Do you want me do give you a pedicure" I suggested

"I wouldn't want to bother you" she replied. Bother me! There is nothing else to do in this freaking school.

"No that's fine, what colors do you want?" I asked nicely

"I think blue and green would be nice" she said

"No, it doesn't suit you, Blue and black okay?" I suggested

"Fine" she huffed, she seems kind of offended, I was just telling her that she has a bad taste in colors. "Oh! I got some fashion magazines from the Muggles world, would you like to read it. I could improve your taste in fashion!" I spoke with joy.

"No it's okay, I don't really like to read fashion magazines" she replied

I was disappointed, I thought she could be my friend and we could both talk about fashion all night but it seems that she hates fashion, no wonder she dresses so horrible.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

**Dictionary at the bottom! **

**Currently Listening: Yubisaki by Ayabie and yes I love Visual Kei!**

**Bella's POV **

It was time for dinner, I walked in with Edward and suddenly saw Alice running towards us. "Hey Alice, what's the hurry?" I asked

"Edward you must NOT go to the detention, Professor Umbridge is planning something bad" Alice spoke quickly

"Alice, how bad is bad?" Edward asked

"She has this quilt you see. Instead of using ink it uses your blood to write whatever you write on the paper would be etched **(Suddenly thought of this world and fell in love with it! Kyaaa)** into your hand." Alice alerted. Suddenly Professor Umbridge came down the stairs "Edward, so have you studied for the O.W.L.s yet? I heard that is going to be very hard" Alice shifted quickly

"Ah! Ms. Cullen, I see that you are keen to pass the O.W.L.s" Professor Umbridge said "And Mr. Cullen, I hope you remember your detention, they would make a dramatic change in your grades, and Ms. Swan keep up the good work" she sniffed and left.

"So Edward what are you going to do?" I asked gently

"Skip the detention, of course. I don't care about the stupid Umbridge, I won't expose our family secret because of her" He growled

**Christina's POV**

"Did you hear that Lauren, run away" I ran with Lauren back to the Hufflepuff's common room. I never knew the perfect shaped people have a secret. Maybe if I find it out I could be one of them.

"What was that?" Lauren asked

"Dunno, but lets find out!" I shrieked "We might become connected to them if we find out their secret!"

"How are we going to find out?" Lauren asked

"The are different, so let start with the library, and search for things involving beautiful people" I replied

"That's going to take ages" Lauren gasped

"Not if we use magic, duh! For gods sake we're in a magic school" I said with the matter-of-fact tone

I ran with Lauren to the library. I took my wand and cast a spell which puts all the books with a lot of the word 'beautiful' or 'inhuman'. Suddenly books flew out and gently glided to the table.

**Jasper's POV**

Oh gosh!

Emmett and Rosalie are giving off lust. I shivered, when I pictured what they are currently doing. "Hey Edward…" I said as I was turning around "Great, even he is lusting" I muttered to myself.

We all went into the dinning hall together. Everyone gasped. It's like we were wearing costumes and that we were something amazing that is happening. Gosh, same stupid emotions lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride, oh just the usual seven deadly sins. Suddenly I could see a white haired guy at the Slytherin table do a wink with a click, I shivered, and this is probably the grosses thing I have ever seen. I just don't get how stupid humans judge us by our looks. Rose just has to encourage them with a move to show your beauty. I think it's called the flick your hair and walk move. "Hey Edward don't you get tired of these thoughts?" I asked, I sounded horrible because of these emotions. I sounded like a guy who just finished having sex. Suddenly someone at the Gryffindor table attacked a Slytherin table. I could see everyone is angry. "Great" I muttered sarcastically. I have suddenly turned into a sadistic person.

**Edward's POV**

_Ah that brunette, I think her name is Isabella. She is just so sexy. I have the hots for her. I just want to pick her up and lock her into a cage, where she would be mine forever._

I shivered; I couldn't get that thought out of my brains. I suddenly hold Bella closer to me.

_Great, that over protectively boyfriend is clogging her up. Maybe I should get rid of him. After that I would rescue her saying that someone got rid of him. She would weep and cry and I would comfort her and then I would capture her and tell her that her lover has died because he tried to protect her. She would be screaming. That would be fun. Maybe I should use my room to keep her. Since with my thick wall nobody can her cry. The cage would be put at the back of the room where it's dark and cold… _

Okay, that guy is a total wacko, no wonder Jasper is feeling sadistic.

**Dictionary!**

**Visual Kei- **a movement among Japanese musicians that is characterized by the use of eccentric, sometimes flamboyant looks. This usually involves striking make-up, unusual hair styles and elaborate costumes, often, but not always, coupled with androgynous aesthetics. Some sources state that Visual Kei refers to a music genre, or to a sub-genre of J-rock (a term referring to Japanese rock in general), with its own particular sound, related to glam-rock, punk and metal. Examples are: An Cafe (AKA Antic Cafe), Ayabie, Gazette, Alice Nine, Plastic Tree, Sug, LM.C, X Japan, Luna Sea, Megamasso, Mix Speaker Inc etc etc

**Seven Deadly Sins- **The **seven deadly sins**, also known as the **capital vices** or **cardinal sins**, are a classification of vices that were originally used in early Christian teachings to educate and instruct followers concerning (immoral) fallen man's tendency to sin. The Roman Catholic Church divided sin into two principal categories: "venial", which are relatively minor, and could be forgiven through any sacramentals or sacraments of the church, and the more severe "capital" or mortal sin. Mortal sins destroyed the life of grace, and created the threat of eternal damnation unless either absolved through the sacrament of confession, or forgiven through perfect contrition on the part of the penitent.** (Yeah I got it from Wiki, is that a problem!)**

**Sadistic- **A person who likes to give pain to the victim examples are lying to the victim which makes them unhappy, spanking them, humiliates them, frightening people to do their stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

**Reminder: I do NOT own these characters or the real thing if I do I would go famous, but I didn't that is why I post on FANfiction because FANfiction is a site for FANS to read other FANS' stories!**

**Current song: Rainbow by Alice Nine**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Edward, there are Quidditch trials tomorrow, maybe you can become the new seeker" Ron huffed.

"I thought Harry was the seeker" I replied

"Not anymore Umbridge banned him" he said

"Sure, I'll try for the team" I said

_I doubt that he is going to get in; I doubt that if he can even ride a broom properly_

I sniggered as he walked away, "what's wrong?" Bella asked

"Oh nothing, just some thoughts are funny, would you like to come and watch me at the Quidditch trials?" I asked her

"I course I would Edward" She replied

"Edward! Are you trying out for the Quidditch trials?" Emmett asked

"Yes" I replied

It was time for Transfiguration; I walked with Bella and sat down at the middle roll. The cold dark room had a musty smell to it. Uneven wooden chairs were stacked to the side, in the front there was a dark metallic table. As I looked around, I noticed that everyone was already in their seats. Suddenly the cat that was sitting on the desk transformed into a lady. "Hello, I am professor McGonagall and I would be your teacher for Transfiguration this year, I assume that you have already bought your text books for this year. First we would start the Vanishing Spell." She turned around and took out a book. "Students, please may you read page twenty to twenty nine"

_Gosh! That's Edward Cullen, why didn't Selena tell me that he was that hot; the girl next to him is nice too._

"I believe that you have already finish reading. Well now does anyone in this class know the Vanishing Spell already" She asked, suddenly Hermione put her hands up, I followed her and then nudged Bella. "I'm glad that some of you did some studying, Ms. Granger **(is that how you spell?)** Would you care for a demonstration?"

"Okay! Professor McGonagall" Hermione flipped he wand on a feather and it disappeared.

"Class I would like you to practice the disappearing spell on the feather and afterwards answer the questions on the book." Professor McGonagall said

After the amusing lesson, we started walking slowly towards the quidditch pitch. Alice and the others were already there. Emmett started to get onto the broom and whooshed into the sky.

**SRRY G2 Il write MORE tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

**For those of you who were wondering why I didn't write for so long and then SUDDENLY I continued….. Well stupid excuses…….. I started school (for like 5 to 6 weeks already!) and I had to do an ENGLISH Coursework… and I have the WORST teacher for English… and I also have the WORST teacher for French, and music, and Stupid me chose to do extra ICT where I have to stay AFTER school every Wednesday from 3:30 to 5:00! **

**Alice's POV**

"Who is going to get in?" Bella asked me quietly, she was crossing both of her fingers hoping that Edward will get into the team as a seeker.

"Don't worry, Edward will get in." I replied

Suddenly they were tested, the snitch was loose, and they guys started chasing towards the snitch. I could see that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were in front. They were all very close to the snitch.

**Emmett's POV**

"Dammit! Jasper no cheating, it's not fair. Edward please tell him that you agree with me!" I shouted

"No can do brother, he's not doing anything to me" he replied.

"Stop screwing around! You backstabbers! Your working together aren't you, your aiming for me to lose!" I shouted

"You really do leap to conclusions. Be careful, or you might become a paranoid psychotic" Jasper commented **(I LOVE THIS! Awesome sentence!)**

"What the hell did you say?" I shouted again

"Watch out!" Edward shouted

"Wh-aah?" I turned around and suddenly WHACK White hair (Malfoy) smacked me with his broom. Then suddenly Edward caught the snitch.

**Rosalie's POV**

Oh thank god I didn't go to the quidditch trials; I would be so totally embarrassing. I so can't believe Emmett lost to a mere human. "Hey sexy, have you heard, you boyfriend lost to me in quidditch" Malfoy said

"So, nobody's perfect" I replied trying to hide my embarrassment, I quickly dashed back into the bedroom hoping nobody could see me and tell me about the stupid quidditch trials.

**Bella's POV **

Suddenly I felt thirsty; I walked towards my golden god reading a book alone. "Edward, do you want to go 'camping' with me" I asked him.

"Sure" he jumped up and put the book back to the bookshelf in the common room.

We dashed towards the forest, it was so green, not like Forks, it was a kind of mysterious green while Forks was more of a dull green. Everything in this forest is different to the ones in Forks. I was so pretty here, well not really but it makes you wonder if something unbelievable would happen. We dashed quicker and quicker until we reached outside the reach of Hogwarts and back into the normal human world. We searched quickly and found some mountain lions. I quickly sucked one dry and waited Edward to finish his second lion. We dashed back only to find Alice telling us that there is a dance tomorrow.

I pretended to wake up while everyone started to wake up, and realized that today was a free day and we could go do whatever we want. I started to dress slowly and walked down to the common rooms where I waited patiently for Edward.

"Good morning love" he whispered to my ears.

"Good morning" I replied, we walked to the hall holding our hands together smiling, only to be disturbed by Alice.

"Hurry Bella! We have to buy a dress for tonight's dance" she giggled, I groaned.

"Love, I'll come with you, don't you want to look nice on your first vampire dance with me?" he pouted

"Fine, alright but I'm only doing this for Edward" I said

"Hooray!" Alice shouted and everyone started looking at us, if I was a human I would have blushed.

We walked quickly out while talking, and then suddenly I could see that we were already near the shopping district. We went into this shop called 'Dresses, Dresses and more Dresses'. It was a cool shop, outside they had moving mannequins which wore dress and waved to us when we went in. I swear there were at least a million dresses in here. It would take ages for Alice to shop for a perfect dress for me.

"Bella, look over there! That pink dress would look gorgeous for you" Alice shrieked, and Edward chucked.

"I am not going to wear that, too revealing. It shows more of my body than it covers" I shivered. We started walking around the shop and looking for different dresses when I found the perfect dress for me. It was strapless shining navy blue with the lacy see through thing. I just had to buy it, I looked around for Alice and she came right to me.

"That is beautiful Bella, now lets go back to do your hair" She smirked, oh it took like just around FIVE HOURS to do my hair and the make up.

When we were ready we started to walk towards the food hall. Everyone was staring at us as if we were some foreign creature. We entered the food hall; we could see the ceiling has a morning sky look. Lights were shining down making everything look shiny and clear. The tables were stacked at the end while the front was a dancing floor. Food was placed at the side. Everything looks perfect. "Do you want to dance?" Edward bowed and asked.

"Sure, but I'm not too good at dancing" I hesitated

"Don't worry" he replied. He sprung me around the dance floor. We were having such a good time…..

**I'll try to write tomorrow also…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update, writing a new story soon….**

**I was planning maybe this story is going to be just a simple Bella and Edward love and no villains? **

**Edward's POV**

_Gosh! They look so happy; I wish Jack would dance with me the whole night. _I smirked.

We were dancing happily; everyone was now dancing the Waltz. I, of course is the one leading and Bella is the one following. The Waltz really suited us, because you needed to be elegant, regal and last but not least graceful to dance the Waltz. Latter on the ghosts joined us. Music was playing slowly; everyone was dancing and spinning around. It was truly a brilliant night. "Bella, would you like to take a rest on the balcony" I whispered to her ears.

"Okay" she giggled.

I lead her to the balcony and we stood there looking up at the sky. The full moon was big bright and beautiful today, glowing at us. The forest glistened, the stars gleaming. As the wind blew, fresh, clean and grassy were the few of many words that describes the scent. Tonight is such a beautiful night I thought to myself. "Tonight is a beautiful night" I said

"Yes, I feel as if the beautiful stars came out just for us" she replied

"No matter how beautiful they are, they are nothing compared to you" I whispered as I stared into her beautiful golden eyes. We got closer and closer and soon our lips met, a sudden shock ran through my body. Not the bad kind of shock, but the good kind. It felt electrifying as if the world has slowed down for our kiss. We soon parted and kept staring at each others eyes. But Emmett came and broke the silence.

"Jeesh, you guys sure are silent" he squealed.

"Not everyone is like you and Rosaile" I replied

"That's because not everyone…. Um… not everyone can beat my love for Rosalie" Emmett blasted

_Where is that idiot! I swear if I find another girl hitting on him I would kill him!_

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked his head and dragged him away. Bella and I giggled. We could hear their conversation from all the way here.

"What did I do wrong?" Emmett squealed

"What did you wrong, how can you not see that they were enjoying themselves with the mood and you just have to ruin it" Rosalie shouted

"Oh! I see" he replied sadly.

Soon Dumbledore told us that it was time for it to finish. We went back and pretended to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

The night was so beautiful; I wish we could be stuck in it forever. As we kissed I could feel the whole world slowing down. If I was still a human I swear I would have melted into Edward's hands.

When it was an appropriate time I 'woke up'. Soon the girls nearby me woke up. Soon some girls started to sit near me. I guess they want some kind of juicy gossip from me. "So how was it?" some girl asked.

"How was what?" I asked

"Don't lie to me, I saw you kissing Edward Cullen" She snapped

"It's the same as always" I replied coolly.

"Always?" she squealed

"uh… yeah" I mumbled

"OMG, thank god I'm like totally your best friend" she squealed. She wasn't really my best friend, Heck! I don't even know her.

"Uh… sure" I replied

"I heard that you're going shopping with Alice and her boyfriend… Jasper I think" she said.

"yeah… Edward is also coming" I replied

"Awesome, I was planning to go shopping also. So maybe we should go together" she squeaked

"I have to ask Alice first" I said

"Don't worry, I already asked her, lets meet outside the hall at 11 o'clock SHARP" she said.

I walked towards Alice and asked her about the girl and she told me that she did say she could come. "Don't you dare wear that outfit to go shopping, at least look like a Cullen when going shopping today" she signed.

I went back into the chambers and searched around for something to wear.

**Edward's POV**

I walked downstairs to the hall to wait for Alice and the others. Suddenly some girl came with her bunch of friends.

_OMG Its totally Edward, thank god I asked Alice if we could come_

"Are you guys coming along too?" I asked

"yyeess" she sputtered

"Do you know where Bella is?" I asked

"I dunno, maybe she's already gone" she said

_Ha! Like I'll tell him where his CURRENT girlfriend is_

"No, Bella would never do that to me" I said. Then Bella hopped towards my side. She was stunning. A tight navy blue sweater and blue mini skirt accompanied by black stockings and black boots. She hugged me tightly on my arm and we then we started to walk.

"We decided to go to the mortal area" the girl said to her friends

"Are you sure Indigo" her friend said

"Of course" she flipped her hair and walked towards Jasper, Jasper sent a wave of confusion and she started to walk towards me.

_Sorry, I never thought that she would go to you_

"It's okay" I replied quietly, and hugged Bella.

"Who would know that muggles has developed such cool stuff" some girl said

**Indigo's POV**

After what seemed to be forever, we arrived at some mall. Everyone was staring at us, as if we were some weird foreign creature. Well, that's what you get if you hang out with super gorgeous hot guys. OMG I bet the muggles are all wondering if I'm a supermodel, everyone is totally staring at me.

**Edward's POV **

… OMG I bet the muggles are all wondering if I'm a supermodel, everyone is totally staring at me….

As if!

They're all staring at us. Great! Now she's planning to take me by accident.

_There's a guy coming._

He walked towards my Bella "Hey! I was wondering if you and your friends are bored maybe we can hang out together." He smirked.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, you see I'm already with someone." Bella replied nicely

"I know, your friends right" The idiot said, he just doesn't get that she's with me.

"No, she's with me, her boyfriend" I replied

"Oh… Okay" and he just ran off like a chicken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Indigo's POV**

Muggles are so disgusting, but some of them are kind of cute. Maybe I could date someone for fun. I can't wait to tell Lorna about how much Edward flirted with me. Woah! There's the iPhone the muggles have been talking about, it seems pretty cool. When school finishes I have to get one. "Guys, I just want to get something, I'll only take a while" Edward said.

"I'll come with you" I said nicely hoping that he would let me. Finally I get some alone time with Edward.

"Why don't we just go all together" Alice suggested

"That is a totally awesome idea" I replied spinning around, I could see Rosa- no Rosalie glare at me. She is so totally going to get wrinkles soon. Edward oh dearly me, what a mouthful I'll just call him Eddie. Eddie was guiding us to the store he so wanted to show us. As we walked up some steps I could see the apple store I think. There was a see-through glass building with a glass elevator and glass stairs. I think that's the place if you want an iPhone. What a pretty store. Jasper was so cute with Alice, if I replaced Alice we would look cuter. We took the glass elevator down. As we exited I could see a store worker drop something he was holding as we walked in.

"Hey Indigo-" said Brittney

"Yes, of course the man thinks I'm drop dead gorgeous, and no I so totally would not date a low life muggle, gosh! You are so dumb" I replied as I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

**Alice's POV**

Edward walked through the iPhone section and picked up an iPhone and walked towards the cashier, suddenly Indigo started smiling. Stupid girl I thought to myself.

**Edward's POV  
**  
I went to the cashier. _I can't believe Eddie is buying an iPhone for me_ Indigo started waving her hands around like a maniac. _Stupid girl_ I chucked at Alice's thought.

I hid the iPhone while Bella wasn't looking and returned to them.

**Alice's POV**

"Guys, lets return back to school" I suggested

"Okay" Jasper replied

~Back at school~

"The trip was SO much fun, we should go again" Indigo giggled

Suddenly Hermione ran and shouted "He's back"

"Who?" Indigo said

"Voldermont" Harry said as he walked towards us. Suddenly Indigo's face darkened.

"We would like to speak to Bella and Edward" Harry asked

Suddenly everyone left except Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bella and Edward.

**Edward's POV**

"Do you know who Voldermont is?" Harry asked

"No, why? Should we?" Bella replied

_Voldermont mentioned the Cullens why?_

"He's coming to destroy us" I whispered

"I thought we killed him" Hermione squealed

"We did, didn't we?" Ron asked

"Well, he's back, and he looks different, red eyes and a bit prettier too" Harry said

"Red eyes, he's a- " Bella whispered

"Vampire" I replied

"You see, Voldermont mentioned you guys, and I was wondering if you have any connections towards him. He also mentioned that he brought an army of newborns to destroy Hogwarts" Harry said

"An army" Bella gasped

"We need to see Dumbledore" I said quickly, as we walked towards Dumbledore's office students were staring at us _Why are the mysterious Cullens hanging with Potter_

_Why is Potter so much more special that the Cullens didn't hang out with us?_

"We fight" Dumbledore whispered as we went in, he seem to know what is going on. "Harry, I've heard what is going on, and we would fight, we... have an advantage, we have 8 experienced vampires here and a whole lot of angry wizards, I certainly think we have an advantage"

**Harry's POV**

Vampires? What in the world is going on.

"Eight experienced vampires?" I asked "surely if there were vampires in our school we would know"

"The Cullens" Hermione gasped

"Yes, it's true that we are vampires, but worry not, we do not drink human blood, but instead we feed on animals" Bella said

Ron gave a disgusted look

"Surely, you have ate animal meat before, what is the difference, is it so disgusting that you have to put on a disgusted face" Bella spoke with such a strong voice but yet beautiful.

"But, how are they going to help us?" I asked

"Do you know anything about vampires?" he asked

"No" I replied

"Then very well, you will need their help" Dumbledore said

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked Bella

"Two years" she replied

"and how about you?" I asked Edward

"I was born in Chicago in 1901" Edward replied

"Woah! You're so old" I blurted "sorry"

"No worries, I get that all the time" he replied. After that we started to walk towards our rooms. Edward and Bella decided to get help from other mythical creatures. Thinking about our hall full of vampires gives me the creeps; I hope that the others are as nice as the Cullens. Tomorrow Dumbledore would announce about Voldermont's return and about the Cullens.


	12. Chapter 12

AT last a new chapter. I went away on holiday to London to visit my aunt and now I'm back, with the IGCSE exams next week! I'm doomed!

**Bella's POV**

"Should we ask Jacob to bring Renesmee?" I asked.

"Alice said it should be fine" Edward replied.

"I can't wait to see Renesmee; I'll go call Jacob now!" I replied. I ran towards the nearest phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" a groggy sound answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yea, Renesmee is doing fine. Took you long enough to check up on her" he whispered.

"Sorry, I got caught up with… problems" I replied. "Anyways, I was wondering if you and your pack are free this week and maybe next week."

"We should be, why?" Jacob asked.

"You see, a vampire has made an army and has decided to take revenge to Hogwarts, the magic school we're currently studying in. So I was wondering if the pack would have any interest in fighting them." I said.

"Sure, we'll fly to here as soon as possible, and I'll also bring Renesmee. Bye" he said quickly. Afterwards I went up the stairs to meet Edward.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Edward.

"Well, Carlisle decided that we should tell the Volturi about the army first and seek for their decision, if they won't resolve the matter then we would have to step in and take care of it." Edward replied.

**The Next Morning**

Alice's POV

"Aro said that he would send Felix and Demetri, to help. We have to gather more covens, I saw that the Amazonian coven, Denali coven, Egyptian coven and the Irish coven would definitely be coming I'm not sure about the rest though.

_Voldemont was standing there with around 10 vampires, 20 wizards and at least 20 dememtors. _

"We won't need everyone in Hogwarts to fight, otherwise it would be chaotic. We should hold a trial, it will be so fun, and we just need around 30 wizards or witches I think. We just need a sign up sheet and pin it up for the students to join and then we can test their skills to join us. I know it's a great idea, now let's go and tell Dumbledore." I giggled as I glided to Dumbledore.

I told exactly what I had told everyone and I also added an idea about not telling the students about us being vampires yet, I had seen a vision where the whole school got freaked out and apparently the school got closed down because of that and then Voldemont succeed and won.

It was already time for dinner, which meant that Dumbledore would announce Voldemont's return tonight. As we walked into the Great Hall, I didn't need Jasper to sense that the students know something is wrong. When everyone has finally arrived Dumbledore began his speech. "As you can all sense today's dinner will not be a jolly one, because there is news that Lord Voldemont has returned from the dead, and he will be trying to destroy Hogwarts. Those of you who wish to leave can return safely by tomorrow morning and those of you who wish to stay can help battle against evil. Think about this decision carefully, you life may depend upon it." Dumbledore sat down as soon has he finished his speech.

Around three quarters of the Slytherin table left to pack while most of the Gryffindor students stayed. "You're not leaving Alice?" Charlotte asked her.

"No I'm not, my family decided to stay and help" I replied.

"Well good luck then, I hope that I will be able to see you next term" she said with a sigh, does she think I would die that easily.

"You too" I replied.


End file.
